


The Consequences of Going too Far

by pupeez4eva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus sticks up for Vanya, Luther stop physically assaulting your siblings seriously, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: Apparently bringing up the fact that Vanya wasn't the first person Luther had choked out was a good enough distraction to get her out of that cell. Now Klaus just has to stop Diego from killing Luther.





	The Consequences of Going too Far

Vanya was banging on the glass, fear and distress etched onto her face, and Klaus couldn’t just stand by and watch this. He knew what it was like to be locked in a cage, lost, alone, feeling like the walls were fucking closing in, and there was no way he was going to let Vanya, sweet, quiet Vanya who always watched them solemnly, and didn’t like to speak up in front of the group, and cried at the thought of killing _ants_ , go through the same pain that he had as a child.

Luther had gone too far, and Klaus was done. For once he felt no urge to turn around and leave the situation for someone else to deal with; his sister needed him, and Klaus had enough experience with being abandoned by his family to know how shitty it made you feel. He’d spent hours being tortured by two psychopaths earlier this week, knowing that no one would ever come for him, and as much as he’d tried to cover his true feelings up with mocking words and forced humour, he’d never forget that deep sense of loneliness at the knowledge that nobody cared.

Just because he’d gone through hell didn’t mean that Vanya deserved to. He’d literally died for _Luther_ a brother who probably wouldn’t even cry at his funeral; at the very least, Vanya deserved this much from him.

Klaus stepped forward, cutting off Luther’s rant about how dangerous Vanya was, yada yada. “No Luther.”

Luther turned to him, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“I said no! Let her out! You’re not locking her in there!”

Beside him, Ben glanced at him, relief evident on his face. It was obvious that he wanted Vanya out just as much as Klaus did, but it wasn’t like he’d be able to voice his opinion. And it was obvious that both Diego and Allison wanted Vanya out; he could see how pissed off both of them were. If _Allison_ , the person that Vanya had attacked, wanted her to be let go, shouldn’t they _listen_ to her?

Luther sighed. “Klaus, she’s dangerous — ”

“Because she never knew she had powers!” Klaus snapped. It was insane to think that _Vanya_ had powers, but he’d never blame her for any of this. It was all Dad; if you could get PhDs in fucking up your children, Dad would’ve been an expert in the field. _“Obviously_ it’s going to take her time to get used to them!”

“Klaus is right, Luther,” Diego said, taking a step forward. “This has gone on long enough. Let her out.”

Allison nodded quickly, scribbling in her notepad. She held it up: _‘Please. Let her go.’_

“I was trying to stop her from hurting anyone else!”

Klaus’s jaw clenched. Jesus Christ, Luther was a hypocrite. So Vanya was the only one who ever lost control? What about the rest of them? It wasn’t like they’d never lost control of their powers when they were first learning to use them. He’d lost count of the number of injuries he’d received from Luther during training sessions as a kid, the guy often struggling with his immense strength.

And what about just before the rave, when Luther had fucking _choked_ him, and shoved him across the room. Klaus hadn’t locked him in a cage like some kind of zoo animal (…not that he _could_ , but that wasn’t the point — and in his defence, he had a delicate build) or ran around screaming about how dangerous Luther was. No, he’d followed his brother out to a rave like a fucking idiot, and had died for him.

So seriously, how was any of this fair?

“And what about me, huh?” Klaus asked. “What did I do? I couldn’t summon dear old Dad, so Number One decided to throw a tantrum and choke me out?”

Luther’s eyes widened, and then he ducked his head, looking uncomfortable. “Klaus, that was — I was _drunk — ”_

“…Excuse me?” If Klaus had been paying closer attention, he would have noticed how Diego’s tone had suddenly turned dangerous.

“Seriously Luther,” Klaus said, waving his hands emphatically. He accidentally went through Ben once or twice, but his brother didn’t even look bothered by it, which just showed how pissed off at Luther he really was, “it’s okay for you to do whatever the hell you want, but Vanya messes up _once_ and — ”

“He _choked_ you?!”

Klaus twitched. “Diego, we’re trying to have a conversation here!”

Allison slapped Luther’s shoulder, her eyes wide with alarm, and held up her notepad. The words _‘LUTHER, WHAT THE HELL???’_ were written there, and underlined twice.

Klaus sighed and turned back to Luther. “Anyway, where were we? Right, so you use your big, strong, manly powers to choke people, and that’s okay, but it’s apparently not okay when _Vanya_ loses control. You get high of your fucking ass and pretend to be a furry — ”

Diego lunged at Luther with an enraged roar.

Klaus yelped and backed away. Oh hell no, he was _not_ getting in the middle of that. He’d seen what those two lunatics could do to each other.

“Hey, we’re a non-judgemental family here!” Klaus called out to Diego. Seriously, Diego was taking Luther’s personal preferences rather hard for someone who walked around dressed head to toe in leather. “If Luther wants to be a furry then that’s totally fine — ”

“Klaus, I think he’s upset about the whole choking thing,” Ben interjected.

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!” Diego snarled. “You what, you like hurting people who are weaker than you? Is that it?”

 _“Weaker?”_ Klaus said, insulted. Seriously, wasn’t that just a matter of perspective? “I wouldn’t say — ”

“Klaus, the door!” Ben nodded towards it. “Luther’s distracted! You can try and open it now.”

Klaus only hesitated for a brief moment, shooting a quick glance at his brothers, who were still throwing punches, and then hurried over to it. Allison followed behind him.

She reached out and touched his neck softly. She looked at him with more concern in her eyes than he remembered seeing from her in a long time.

“I’m okay, sis,” he told her smiling. “But we should probably get this door open before they realise what we’re doing.”

Allison nodded, and together, the two of them managed to tug the door open. Klaus would have to thank Diego for being a great distraction; Luther didn’t even notice the door opening until it was all over, and Vanya was tumbling into their arms, tears streaming down her face.

Klaus tugged his sister closer, ignoring Luther’s loud protests.

“I’m sorry!” Vanya sobbed. “I — oh God, Allison, I didn’t mean to — ”

Allison shook her head, and tugged her sister closer. Vanya continued to cry, sobs racking her small frame, and Klaus thought, _‘Jesus, this is the person that Luther was so afraid of?’_

“Christ,” Ben muttered, staring at Vanya with wide eyes. “Luther, what the hell have you done?”

Klaus stood up and positioned himself in front of his sisters. No way was he letting Luther get anyway near Vanya. Ben came to stand beside him, looking angrier than Klaus had seen him in a long time.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” Luther snapped. “She’s _dangerous!”_

 _“You’re_ dangerous,” Ben said, fists clenched at his sides. “I can’t believe you’d do this to your own sister!”

Luther, of course, didn’t hear him, and this seemed to make Ben even angrier.

“Stay the fuck away from them,” Diego said, glaring at Luther. “You don’t touch them, got it? You put a hand on Klaus, or on Vanya ever again and I will _end_ you.”

Allison stood up, with Vanya still in her arms, and held out her notebook. _‘I’m taking Vanya upstairs.’_

Luther shook his head. “Allison, no! You can’t be alone with her.”

“Oh God Luther, shut up,” Klaus groaned.

“You can’t just — ”

Ben snapped. “Luther, would you _shut the fuck up?!_ I mean God, do you even here yourself — you — ”

“Uh…Ben?”

“You _selfish — ”_

_“BEN!”_

_“What?!”_

Klaus coughed and gestured at his siblings, who were all staring at Ben — actually _staring_ , because sometime during that rant, Klaus’s fists had started glowing a faint blue colour, and now Ben was transparent, and blue, and apparently visible to everyone in the room.

“Pretty sure they can see you,” he told his brother, who deflated almost immediately.

“…Oh.”

 _“Ben?”_ Diego croaked, and then shook his head. “Okay, you know what? I can’t be down here for this. Let’s all go upstairs and Luther — you do whatever the hell you want, I don’t care, just don’t physically assault anyone else in this family.”

Luther looked too stunned by Ben’s presence to do anything other than gape, and Klaus took this as an opportunity to hurry past his brother to where his sisters were waiting.

Oh, they had a lot of things to work through, that was for sure, and Klaus really needed to figure out how he’d done that thing with Ben before (the blue light had flickered out, and his brother had returned to his usual state of only being visible to Klaus, but if he could somehow allow the others to _see_ Ben…yeah, that was definitely something he had to work on). And Vanya looked more than a little traumatised, and in desperate need of comfort and affection, and as soon as they got upstairs, Klaus was going to give her the biggest hug ever.

His sister wasn’t a monster; she was lonely, and she was scared, and she needed them. Klaus wasn’t going to abandon her, not this time, and he was pretty sure his family — _most_ of his family — had his back on that one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I feel like Luther in my fics wildly varies between being kinda okay, still a bit annoying but definitely getting there, to being a straight up asshole like in this fic lol.
> 
> Also, this show is taking over my life. I haven't written this many stories/chapters in quick succession for a fandom in a VERY long time, and man, I am loving it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you have any requests for things you'd like to see me writing (especially if it's about Klaus, because I completely love the guy - seriously, who doesn't?) feel free to shoot me a message! Thanks for reading!


End file.
